The Other Wing of The Black Swan
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: Oneshot. Kaito meminta bantuan Len untuk mencari Miku, 'The White Swan' dalam Masquarade Ball di sekolahnya, tetapi bukannya menemukan 'Angsa Putih', Len malah bertemu dengan 'The Black Swan' Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana ceritanya? Rate T for save, RnR?


**The Other Wing of The Black Swan**

By Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan ~Mikan~

* * *

><p><strong>Rate: T<strong> (karena kemauan saya dan adegan kissu~)

**Genre: Romance, Supernatural.**

**Summary:** Kaito meminta bantuan Len untuk mencari Miku, 'The White Swan' dalam Masquarade Ball, tetapi bukannya menemukan 'Angsa Putih', Len malah bertemu dengan 'The Black Swan' Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana ceritanya?

**Warning:** Typo, alur kecepetan, GJ, OOC, Rinny yang (agak)pendiam(?)~

OS desu~

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, apakah kalian siap untuk mencari 'The White Swan'?" kata pembawa acara tersebut, Akaito.<p>

"Yeahh!" teriak para murid laki-laki. Mereka sudah siap lahir batin untuk mencari Hatsune Miku. Sang Diva sekolah.

Malam yang tenang di Crypton Gakuen berubah menjadi ricuh. Bagaimana tidak? SMA ini sedang mengadakan Masquerade Ball. Aula telah dipenuhi murid laki-laki yang mengenakan jas. Kemana yang perempuan? Mereka sedang bersembunyi. Mereka menyamar untuk menjadi Hatsune Miku, karena pada pesta dansa kali ini, para murid laki-laki diminta untuk mencari Miku, yang sedang bersembunyi, karena yang menemukan Miku akan mendapat kencan gratis bersamanya.

"Ready? Go!" teriak Akaito, semua murid laki-laki seketika itu juga langsung berpencar untuk mencari Miku.

Kecuali seorang laki-laki berambut Blonde dan bermata azure ini. Ia menolak untuk mencari Miku.

"Leeennnn, kau ikut atau tidak?" tanya seorang berambut biru kepada Len. Kagamine Len.

"Nope, tidak ada gunanya aku mencari cewek berambut panjang semata kaki itu. Lagipula aku tidak menyukainya. Kau saja yang mencarinya Kaito." Kata Len ketus kepada sahabatnya, Kaito.

"Aww, bantu aku? Kuberikan pisang selama sebulan, bagaimana?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Aku kearah halaman, kau ke dalam gedung. Ingat, jika aku menemukannya, berikan aku pisang, dan aku akan memberimu Miku." Kata Len seraya berlari meninggalkan Kaito.

"Yes, akhirnya _ia_ bisa terbebas dari kutukan~" Gumam Kaito kecil sembari berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

"Hahh... Demi pisang deh.. lumayan uang jajan bisa dipake buat main warnet." Kata Len sembari berlari.

Ia mulai mencari, mulai dari gedung olah raga, hutan terlarang, WC umum, lapangan, gazebo kecil di taman, dan semuanya. Dia tidak menemukan Miku sama sekali, melainkan ia bertemu 'Miku palsu' alias para gadis lain yang menyamar menjadi Miku. Yap, gadis-gadis itu merupakan fangirlsnya, itu merupakan hambatan buat Len. Dengan kecemtan maksimal Len berlari dari fangirls maniaknya itu.

Tanpa sadar ia tiba di danau sekolah (P.S=Crypton itu sekolah mahal ya, jadi biasa kalo ada danau.). Danau tersebut disebut danau angker, karena menurut gosip para cewek, disini hidup si 'Black Swan', seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun yang dikutuk oleh anak kepala sekolah yang dulu menjadi seekor angsa hitam bersayap sebelah, tepatnya ia hanya memiliki sayap kanan yang merupakan sumber kesialan.

Tentu saja Len tidak percaya dengan gosip itu.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mendekat kearah danau, "Indahnya..." gumamku kecil. Air biru nan jernih yang disertai teratai diatasnya. Pantulan bulan purnama juga terlihat.<p>

Aku teringat akan tugasku untuk mencari Miku,

"Ahh, masa bodo, aku istirahat dulu disini." Gumamku. Aku berbaring diatas karpet rerumputan hijau. Nyaman rasanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menyadari kalau aku tidaklah sendirian. Aku melihat ke arah pohon sakura yang tumbuh didekat danau.

'_Tunggu, itu.. siapa?' _gumamku dipikiranku. Tanpa basa-basi aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pohon tersebut. Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang tertidur disitu.

Orang itu merupakan seorang gadis berambut blonde sepundak yang memakai baju _gothic_ hitam penuh renda-renda dan bulu sayap berwarna hitam disertai pita hitam besar dikepalanya. Wajahku memerah melihat kecantikan gadis ini. Jujur, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkan gadis ini.

Tubuhnya menggigil, "Daripada kedinginan disini, lebih baik kubawa ke gazebo saja ya..." kataku seraya mengangkat gadis itu secara _bridal style_. Mataku terbelalak ketika menyadari tumbuhnya sebuah sayap hitam di sebelah kanan punggungnya. Ini 'kan...

"Black... Swan?" gumamku kecil. Apa benar 'Black Swan' itu ada? Atau hanya rumor? Ah... inikan pesta dansa, pasti banyak yang menyamar... Tetapi, kenapa gadis ini mengenakan pakaian hitam, bukan putih? Seharusnya 'kan ia menyamar menjadi Miku, kenapa ia mengenakan pakaian mencolok seperti ini?

Aku menyadari kalau tubuhnya menggigil, tentu saja, ia mengenakan baju yang bisa dibilang 'terbuka'. Semburat merah kembali muncul diwajahku.

Hey, aku ini 'kan laki-laki! Wajar jika wajahku memerah!

Setelah berpikir panjang aku melanjutkan niatku untuk membawanya ke gazebo taman. Sepi, mungkin Miku sudah ditemukan.

Baguslah.

Selang beberapa menit, kamipun sampai di gazebo itu. Aku duduk dan meletakkan gadis itu dipangkuanku, dan memeluk pinggangnya yang kecil.

"Hari yang aneh," gumamku kecil.

Angin malam terasa sangatlah dingin, tapi entah kenapa, ketika aku memluk gadis ini aku merasa nyaman. Mungkin aku menyu- ahh lupakan.

Tak terasa berapa lama kami berada diposisi ini, gadis itu terbangun.

"Mmmh..." katanya lirih sembari mengusap matanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" kataku pelan sembari tersenyum kearahnya. Ia mengangguk dan melihat ke arah tanganku. Wajahnya memerah.

"A-ah, maafkan aku atas kelancanganku." Lanjutku. Haduh, aku lupa kalau aku sedang memeluk gadis ini. Wajahkupun ikut memerah.

"T-tidak papa.." katanya pelan dan menarik tanganku kepinggangnya lagi. Hoo, gadis ini menyukainya~

Keheningan terjadi diantara kami. Aku benci ini.

"Errr... kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa?" kataku berusaha menghentikan keheningan ini.

"A-aku Black Swan..." katanya pelan sembari menengok kearahku. Matanya berwarna azure yang sangat indah.

"Ooo... sudah kutebak, kupikir Black Swan itu angsa... Ahh iya, Aku Kagamine Len" kataku.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau percaya gosip? Orang yang mengutukku hanya memberiku sebelah sayap, bukan menjadi angsa. Tapi ini memang sayap angsa, tetapi aku tidak bebas jika menggunakan sayap seperti ini, kalau ada 2 mungkin aku mau..." lanjutnya.

"Ooo..." Ternyata Black Swan itu nyata, aku tidak menyangka. Tetapi, bukannya berlari, aku hanya diam dan mengencangkan pelukanku kepadanya, ada apa denganku?

"Kamu aneh. Kenapa kamu tidak lari?" katanya.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Orang langsung berlari jika melihatku, tetapi kenapa kamu tidak?"

"Aku tidak ingin..." jawabku.

"..."

Hening. Lagi. Ahhh, author, buat cerita jangan hening melulu kenapa? (Author: enak 'kan? Ga usah ngafalin dialog :P)

"Kenapa sayapmu hanya satu?" kataku memecah keheningan.

"Yang satu bukan milikku, yang satu adalah milik seseorang, untuk menghilangkan kutukan ini, aku harus bertemu orang yang memiliki sayapku yang sebelah itu."

"Terus... orangnya dimana?" tanyaku penasaran.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukannya..." katanya pelan.

"Siapa dia?" lanjutku.

"Kamu." tiba-tiba, Ia menciumku. Tepat dibibir, mataku terbelalak, wajahkupun memerah.

Lalu terdengar suara atau tepatnya mantra yang entah darimana asalnya,

"_Deus caelum et veri dei. Caelos apertos et vera. Sed omnia mendacia sunt. Nunc semper, purus malecditione hac puella._"(*)

Black Swan melepas ciuman tersebut, tubuh kami bersinar. Aku melihat sayap disebelah kiri punggungku, tetapi, seketika itu juga menghilang, tepat saat sayap Black Swan menghilang.

"Terima kasih telah menemukanku.." katanya.

"Mm, sama-sama.." entah kenapa, tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan memeluknya. Beruntung, ia membalas memelukku.

Aku merenggangkan pelukanku dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Aku memegang dagunya dengan tangan kiriku, dan tangan kananku memeluknya.

"Aishiteru yo, Hime-sama~" dengan kata-kata itu aku menciumnya tepat dibibir, ia juga balas menciumku.

Ciuman itu bertahan agak(baca: sangat) lama, lalu aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. Untuk apa? Oksigen.

"Aishiteru yo, watashi no Ouji-sama~"

Yes, Len, you've got a girlfriend now.

"A-ano, Len, namaku... Rin." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, _Kagamine _Rin~" wajahnya kembali memerah. Hehe, suatu hari nanti aku akan memberikan nama itu buatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam itu berlangsung sangat lama, bagi Rin dan Len, tanpa sadar, bulan sudah berada dipuncak.<p>

Sementara itu di Aula, murid-murid sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Kecuali Kaito dan Miku. Kaitolah yang menemukan Miku. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di beranda yang arahnya menuju danau, yap, mereka melihat sinar yang dikeluarkan Rin dan Len.

"Akhirnya Rin-tan bisa bebas dari kutukan Neru, anaknya si kepsek Kiyo~" kata Kaito.

"Rin-tan dikutuk 'kan karena kamu, Bakaito! Dasar jadi kakak ga bisa jaga adiknya sendiri. Tapi baguslah, tebakanmu tepat, Len-lah yang mempunyai sayap itu." Jawab Miku.

Kaito merupakan kakak Rin, dulu Neru menyukai Kaito, tapi karena ia tidak terbisa dengan 'confession' ia menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai adiknya Rin. Neru marah, dan ia mengutuk Rin. Neru memiliki kakak yang menguasai ilmu hitam, yaitu Haku. Kaito tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kutukan itu, bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat Rin. 'Temukan sayap kiri Rin, baru Rin bisa terbebas' itulah kata-kata terakhir Neru sebelum ia pindah ke luar negeri.

Suatu kali ia melihat pantulan kaca Len yang memiliki sayap, lalu ia merencanakan pesta ini untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Tentu dengan bantuan Len.

"Kaito gitu loh~ Lagipula tanggung jawab menjaga Rin sudah dipegang Len, sekarang tugasku melindungi Putriku yang Manja ini~" kata-kata tersebut mendapatkan lemparan sepatu kaca Miku.

"Dasar BAKA!" kata Miku bersemu merah.

* * *

><p><span>(*)=Dewa langit dan Dewa kebenaran<span>

Kebenaran ditunjukkan dan langit terbuka.

Mengambil semua kebohongan yang ada.

Sekarang dan selamanya, lepaskan kutukan gadis ini.

(maaf saia abal bikin mantra =3=)

Hmm, ide lama... udah lama aku mau buat OS ini xD maap untuk alur yang kecepetan~

Trus maap klo ceritanya abal T^T)_

Eniwei...

.

.

.

May i get your review, please? :3


End file.
